Time Mage
by DraciPhenix
Summary: Explianed within the 1st chap. Harry has been Exiled from the Wizarding World and has finally come up with a plan for payback on everyone who has wronged him. Revenge Series. Ps. I have posted a poll in my profile to see how I will restart the 2nd chap.
1. The end is just the beginning

AN: I don't own Harry Potter, I only own the plot. This is the first of many fics that i'm working on and I figured i'd get one out and see how paople like them so far. Enjoy.

Time Mage

On October 31 of 1981, my parents were murdered. The next day I was sent to live with my mum's sister Petunia and her husband Vernon, the Dursley's. For the next 10 years I became my relatives personal slave, until one day it all changed… my 11th birthday. A giant of a man named Hagrid showed up and changed my life forever. On that day I found out what my relatives were hiding from me, my heritage. I found out my fame in a world I knew nothing about, for I am a wizard. And in this Wizarding World, I am known as the Boy-Who-Lived, and The Chosen One, along with many more titles with no real meaning. Why do I have these titles you ask? I have them, because at the age of one I became the first person to have ever lived after having a killing curse, _**Avada Kedavra**_, placed upon me and lived to become The-Boy-Who-Lived. At the age of 15, I became The Chosen One, for in a prophecy, I was named the only person able to kill the bastard who gave me my fame, the same man that murdered my parents and caused fear and terror in the hearts of grown men for nearly a decade only to be brought down by a child. Tom Marvolo Riddle, otherwise know as The Dark Lord or Lord Voldemort.

After that fateful night, the first time I met Tom was near the end of my first year at Hogwarts, he was attempting to acquire a new body with the help of the Sorcerers Stone. He almost succeeded in his task with the help of the Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) teacher, one Professor Quirrel, who gave up his body to become the host for the parasite of Voldemort, as that was what he became after his body was destroyed, less then even a spirit.

The next year, using an old diary with a soul fragment of Voldemort from his 6th year of Hogwarts. The diary falling into the hands of an innocent girl, Ginny Weasley, the more she wrote in the diary the more Voldemort could posses her. Soon strange occurrences were happening around the school, I found out I was a _Parselmouth_, I could talk to and understand snakes, and students were somehow being petrified. Beginning with Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch's cat and a warning on the wall, in blood, about the Chamber of Secrets and of Salazar's Heir. The attacks became worse after a while, until the school was close to being closed down. After a final warning in blood, Ginny is taken down in to the Chamber of Secrets. Thankfully, she was able to survive to ordeal, barely.

My third year was thankfully Voldemort free, but no less action-packed. For it was the year I found out I had a god-father, one Sirius Black, aka Padfoot, an innocent ex-con who was wrongfully sent to Azkaban without a trial. Azkaban, the inescapable wizarding prison was run by not humans, but demons, called Dementors. A Dementor is a cloaked spectral of death that sucks all happiness out of one's soul and amplifies your worst fears and nightmares a hundred-fold. But Sirius was able to escape from Azkaban after being under the tender care of the Dementors for 13 years, after reading a Daily Prophet from the Minister who was visiting and noticing an old friend in a picture, Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail. Peter was my parents Secret-Keeper when they were under the Fidelius Charm, a complex spell that can conceal a secret inside a single, living soul. During that year, I was also reunited with another family friend, Remus Lupin, aka Moony, a werewolf and my DADA teacher for that year. Together Remus, Sirius, Peter, and my dad, Prongs, made up the Marauder's of Hogwart's, the legendary pranksters extraordinaire and creators of the Marauder's Map.

Forth year, 'sigh…', my forth year was just the beginning of the worst that was yet to come. It was the first time I saw the Dark Mark as it was used at the Quidditch World Cup that I was invited to from Ron, after the match the Death Eaters started to have their own party by using the muggles as their play things as well as more. It was also the year that Hogwarts played host to the infamous Tri-Wizard Tournament, a highly dangerous competition between the three top Magical Schools; Hogwarts for the English, Durmstrang for the Bulgarian, and Beauxbatons for the French. I was named as the Fourth Champion in the Tournament, as someone had messed with the Goblet of Fire, a magical artifact that chose the best candidate from each school based on one's magical aura, to believe that there were four schools instead of three. It was also the year that Voldemort was resurrected, with help of two Death Eaters. One Barty Crouch, imposter of our new DADA teacher who was an ex-auror, or magical police officer and the other was none other than Peter Pettigrew, who never left his masters side since finding him over the summer. At the end of the third task for the tournament, Cedric Diggory and I, after helping each other to the finish, grabbed the Tri-Wizard Cup, which unfortunately for us turned out to be a portkey, a magical transportation, not a very fun way either, straight to Wormtail and Voldemort. After killing Cedric, Wormtail tied me to the headstone of Voldemort's father, and using a Black Ritual involving; _Bone of the Father, unknowingly given, Flesh of the Servant, willingly given, and Blood of the Enemy, forcibly taken…_ Lord Voldemort has risen again.

Fifth year, was just as pleasant as the last. I almost got expelled from Hogwarts saving my cousin from a Dementor by using magic, _Expecto Patronum, _in front a muggle, during summer hols. Once at Hogwarts, I found out that our new DADA teacher was actually not a teacher, again, but a ministry stooge, or more appropriately called, Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. And what good is a teacher that doesn't teach anything that needs to be taught to graduate? Well, I guess that would be the reason my friends, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger, convinced me to create an illegal tutoring club, Dumbledore's Army, or it's actual name of Defense Association. I say illegal, since after Umbridge became Hogwarts High Inquisitor, and began making Educational Decree's banning the majority of anything and everything in Hogwarts that she did not agree with. I was forced to learn Occlumency from Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Professor, as well as the resident Death Eater turned spy during the last War. The reason that I was forced to learn was the fact that I found out that I had a connection to the Dark Lord through my scar, thanks to the false dreams that he was sending me to lure me into a trap as well as being able to watch as his familiar Nagini, a magical python, attacked a member of Ron's family. With the help of those false dreams of Sirius being tortured for information, Voldemort was able to lure me away from the safety of the school. With the help of a few friends and members of the DA, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, we were able to make it down into the Department of Mysteries and the lowest level of the Ministry of Magic. Once we were there, I followed where my dreams had showed me, but when we came to the spot where Sirius was being tortured, we found nothing. Until Neville looked at one of the shelves nearby and noticed my name on a label, _**S.P.T (Sibyll P. Trelawney) to A.P.W.B.D (Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore). Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter**_. From there all hell broke loose, as over a dozen Death Eaters arrived from the shadows. And what happened next could only be called as a battle of life and death. And yet, as miraculously as it sounds seven students, two of them in their fourth year, the rest in their fifth, held off fourteen trained adult Death Eaters until help arrived, with minor injuries for the most part. After help arrived in the form of the Order of the Phoenix, including Sirius. Unfortunately, it wasn't Sirius's lucky day as he was stuck by a curse from his cousin, one Bellatrix Lestange, and thrown into the Veil of Death, where nobody comes back, alive or dead. I noticed Bellatrix had run off to escape, I followed, ignoring the yells to stop from friends and the Order, the only thing on my mind was to kill and maim that wench who took my god-father from me. The chase took us all the way into the Atrium of the Ministry or the main entrance hall, where I finally caught up and fired a curse fueled by all my hate and fear and anger, _crucio_. The Cruciatus Curse_, _an Unforgivable Curse that causes the target to feel as if they are being stabbed with white hot daggers all over there body. I couldn't hold it for long, but it was enough to get the point across to her, unfortunately for me, I hadn't noticed the newest guest to the Ministry until he was right next to me. The Dark Lord had arrived at last, and had come with a vengeance. After a small duel, I was too tired to put up much of a defense at the moment, as my adrenaline was wearing off, but thankfully, Dumbledore had come into the fight just in time to save my hide. After a short but very vicious duel, Voldemort vanished, but he hadn't left just yet. He made his way into my mind and attempted to possess me, he was succeeding until my friends and the Order had showed up after escaping from the bowels of the Dept. of Mysteries. They gave me hope and the will to fight Voldemort and gain back control of my mind and body.

Sixth year was almost, my most normal of a year. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore used my fame to re-enlist an old colleague back to teach, one Horace Slughorn, but it wasn't the only reason that Albus was attempting to get Horace back to teach. Once at Hogwarts Albus asked me to use my fame to get close to Horace, close enough so that I could recover a memory from him. A memory of a young Tom Marvolo Riddle. In order for me to have gotten that close, I was forced to attend and become a member of Horace's prestigious club, The Slug Club. And along my path to recover the lost memory Albus had enlightened me on the life of Tom, starting with how his mother had enticed a muggle that she had fallen in love with. And ending when I was able to extract the memory from Horace by using some felix felicis, or liquid luck. I had won the same bottle of felix felicis from Horace for making the best potion of the class, unfortunately it wasn't all thanks to my skills, I had come across an old potions book in the class store room, and the inside was filled with tips on how to improve upon certain potions, along with some personally created spells from the previous owner, a person that went by the name of The Half-Blood Prince. As the lessons with Albus drew on, we learned that Voldemort had created several Horcruxes, or seven to be precise. A Horcrux is an object(s) in which a person has concealed part of their soul, made by splitting one's soul. To split one's soul to even attempt to make a Horcrux, one would have to engage in a supreme act of evil, murder, and then encase the soul fragment into the object of one's desire. As the school year came to an end Albus brought me along for a journey, a journey to destroy a Horcrux. We came to an entrance to a cave, the same cave we saw in a memory of Tom, for our first obstacle we had to smear some of our blood onto a wall to gain entrance to the inner chamber. Once we got through the passage we came upon a lake, a very large lake. Albus whispered a few incantations, which at the time I could not hear, and a small boat rose up from the very depth of the lake to carry us across to the small island at the very center. Once we got out of the boat we noticed that there was a crystal pedestal with some kind of liquid inside the bowl that was on top of it. The only way we found to get to the Horcrux was for one of us to drink the mysterious liquid, Albus volunteered. Once it was empty I was able to get the Horcrux out of the bowel and Albus was in a near comatose state. I got some water from the lake for Albus, and before he was able to finish what I gave him… I gazed upon my first encounter of Inferi, corpses reanimated by evil after suffering violent deaths. We barely escaped with our lives. Albus came to and created a ring of fire that moved with us to the entrance. The fun wasn't over yet though, once we returned to Hogwarts, we were greeted by the Dark Mark in the sky above the school. We raced as fast as we could on the brooms that we had used earlier to the highest tower of the school, only to be greeted by Draco Malfoy who disarmed Albus, but not before I found myself petrified and invisible, courtesy of Albus and his small ability of wand-less magic. Draco was on a mission from Voldemort to kill Albus, to prove his worth and was better than his father, Lucius. Before he could finish the deed, he was joined by a few Death Eaters, Amycus Carrow, Alecto Carrow, Fenrir Greyback, and an unknown Death Eater whose name I never found out, they kept encouraging him to utter those two words and complete the Dark Lords wish. But he was saved by Severus Snape, his god-father, who finally did the deed for him.

Seventh year, my seventh and final year at Hogwarts. I never made it to the train station. Instead Ron, Hermione, and I had gone in search of Voldemorts remaining Horcruxes, to finish Dumbledore's quest to defeat Voldemort once and for all.

_**It's been seven years since Voldemort came back to life with that Black Ritual. It's been six years since my god-father was murdered in front of my eyes and thrown into the Black Veil. It's been five years since Dumbledore's murder, again in front of my eyes. It's been four years since I left Hogwarts in search of the Horcruxes that tied Voldemort to this plane of existence. It's been three years since the destruction of Voldemort and his bloody Horcruxes. It's been two years since the remaining Death Eaters have murdered and assassinated my friends and loved ones in revenge of losing their master. It's been one year since my self imposed exile from the world. And now… the time has come… for my vengeance.**_

_**Time Mage Harry James Potter, AKA Hadrian Phenix**_

_**Unknown Location**_

_**July 31, 2001**_

_**Never mess with Mother Nature, Mother Nature will mess you up.**_

_**Never fuck with Father Time, Father Time fucks with you.**_

_**Hadrian Phenix**_


	2. The Arrival

**Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone**

**(Revenge Series)**

**Chapter 1: The Visit from the Future**

Harry Potter sighed, as he looked at the watch on his cousin Dudley's wrist. It was five minutes until his eleventh B-day. The young boy looked down at the dust, he had drawn the shape of a cake with Happy B-day Harry on it.

Harry put his head in his hands as he remembered what had brought the Dursley's & him to this shack on an island out in the middle of the sea. It had all when Harry had received a letter. Before he could read the letter, his uncle had read it & thrown it into the fire. The strangest thing was that the next morning four more identical letters for Harry had arrived; his large Uncle Vernon had thrown each unturned into the fire.

Harry glanced at his cousin's watch; it was one minute until midnight. Harry finished drawing the candles & heard the watch go off.

"Make a wish Harry." Spoke the eleven year old quietly into the darkness of the room. The green-eyed boy took a breath & blew on the dust cake until it was gone. Suddenly, the room was filled with a strange golden light.

Harry jumped up from the ground. The walls were glowing & the fireplace had turned into a bright gold color.

"Dudley, wake up! Something strange is going on. Dudley?" asked Harry looking over to the large boy. Harry walked over to the boy & tried to wake him up knowing that if he did Petunia & Vernon would yell at him for waking their precious little boy, which is completely wrong since the last time Dudley was little he was a one year old.

Something was wrong. Dudley would not wake up & Harry suspected that if he tried to wake the senior Dursleys' they would not.

"What am I going to do?" thought Harry as he looked around the room. Harry noticed that in one corner of the shack that there was a pure white color. As Harry watched in fascination, the light took the form of a male. He looked like an older version of himself.

"Well, it seems that the spell worked after all.", The man muttered to himself as he gathered his thoughts. 'Though it seems I have shown up later than I had planned on.'

"H-Hello." Spoke Harry as he gazed at the person in the corner. He noticed that he was dressed in strange looking robes. The man was wearing a Midnight Black robe that looked to be made out of silk.

The Black robed man snapped his eyes open and looked around, as if he hadn't noticed the little boy. When his eyes landed on Harry, he almost jumped, he was in shock at what he was seeing.


End file.
